opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Allicester i Sekret Rodziny Cowell'ów...
Allicester i Sekret Rodziny Cowell'ów... ---- Rozdział I Był to kolejny deszczowy dzień. Siedziałam przy oknie i jak zwykle szkicowałam kolejny już raz nasze podwórko... Do mojego pokoju niespodziewanie weszła moja mama, a ja szybko schowałam swój szkicownik i przez przypadek rozbiłam kubek z gorącą herbatą, która stała na półce obok mnie. - Znowu rysujesz? - Em? Tak... tak jakby rysuję. Wyjęłam szkicownik i podałam go mamie, która z uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrywała się w moje "dzieła". Ona była pierwszą osobą, która zobaczyła moje szkice lasów i polan znajdujących się blisko naszej rezydencji. - Rysujesz naprawdę ślicznie. Ćwicz dalej, a naprawdę będziesz tak samo dobra jak twoja pra babcia, Fryderica. - Liczę na to! - To już ci nie przeszkadzam. O czymś chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale wypadło mi z głowy. Przepraszam. - Nic się nie stało. Uśmiechnęłyśmy się obie do siebie. Mama w końcu wyszła, a ja w spokoju mogłam dalej rysować. W pokoju obok moi dwaj młodsi bracia jak zwykle hałasowali i nie mogłam się skupić. Mieli po 11 lat i byli bliźniakami. Potrafili naprawdę solidnie wkurzyć człowieka, a zwłaszcza mnie. Jednak bądź co bądź byli to moi bracia, których bardzo kocham i zrobiłabym wszystko, aby nic im się nie stało... - Jezu... ale nudy w tym domu... Nagle przy krótkim wpatrywaniu się w okno zauważyłam pewnego chłopaka z walizkami idącym w kierunku naszej rezydencji. Podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił. Szybko się zerwałam, aby mu otworzyć i zobaczyć kim on jest. --- Zostałam niestety wyprzedzona przez naszego kamerdynera (Sebastian'a), który całkowicie zasłonił mi widok na chłopaka. - Dzień dobry. Mam na imię Allicester i... - Wiem kim jesteś i po co. - Um? Heheh. Złapał się za tył głowy. - Sebastian, kto to? - Witam szanowną panienkę. Oto twój nowy współlokator. - Cześć! Allicester jestem! Podał mi dłoń, ale Sebastian szybko złapał i wykrzywił. Allicester jęczał z bólu. Na szczęście kazałam mu przestać. - Dzięki. - Nie ma sprawy. Lepiej uważać na niego. Od pewnego czasu zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Zazwyczaj to spokojna osoba, która nie ma przed nami nic do ukrycia, ale teraz nie wiem co mu strzeliło do głowy... - Heh. Każdy ma w życiu zły i dobry dzień. - Może. Westchnęłam. - Zaprowadzę panicza do pańskiego pokoju. - Pójdę z wami. W razie, gdyby komuś strzeliło do głowy i zaatakował bezbronnego chłopaka. Spojrzałam wymownie na Sebastian'a, a ten odwrócił głowę i poszedł z walizkami chłopaka zaprowadzić go do jego pokoju. Jak się okazało jego pokój znajdował się tuż obok pokoju mojego! Nawet nie wiecie jaka byłam podekscytowana. - Oto pański pokój. Położył walizki i poszedł długim korytarzem przed siebie. - Dziwny ten koleś. - Jak już wspomniałam wcześniej. Kiedyś taki nie był, ale naprawdę nie wiem co w niego wstąpiło. Położył ręce na moich ramionach i spojrzał mi w oczy. - Wiesz co. Mam pomysł. Co ty na to, by go pośledzić? Co jeśli on skrywa jakąś sprawę, o której nikt nie wie w tej rezydencji? Hm? Może kogoś zabił? Albo znalazł jakiś cenny skarb i wykupi tą rezydencję z wami i to wy będziecie mu służyć?! - Hihi. Nie. Raczej nie ma takiej opcji. - Ale wszystko jest możliwe. - Wiem o tym dobrze. Ale nie mam sił na nic teraz. Spojrzałam na zegarek na ręce. Była już godzina 17:54. Pomogłam na szybko rozpakować się chłopakowi w jego pokoju i po tym wszystkim obaj zeszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie czekała na nas pyszna kolacja przygotowana przez Chad'a. Jednego z dwóch siostrzeńców kamerdynera zamieszkujących w naszej rezydencji. --- Siedzieliśmy przy jednym wielkim stole w jadalni. Zajadaliśmy się pysznym faszerowanym indykiem. Allicester widocznie nie wiedział jak miał się za niego zabrać i zamiast użyć sztućców używał rąk do jedzenia. Był on naprawdę przezabawny, ale mojemu ojcu i matce się to nie podobało. Bracia zaś próbowali go naśladować. - A więc, z skąd pochodzisz chłopcze? - Pochodzę z małej wioski, która jest oddalona od waszej rezydencji jakieś kilkanaście kilometrów. - Twoi rodzice cię wygonili z domu? - Tato! - Chandler! Nie wypada tak mówić. - Nie... Nagle jego uśmiech z twarzy zszedł i pojawił się smutek. Była mi go szkoda. - Moi rodzice nie żyją od ponad 18 lat. Zmarli zaraz po moich narodzinach, a ja jestem sierotą... niestety narozrabiałem trochę u siebie i władze wioski postanowiły wysłać mnie tutaj, abym nauczył się szacunku... - Czyli jesteś naprawdę... Genesis, moja matka szepnęła coś do ucha mojemu ojcu. Coś co go sparaliżowało. - Heh. - Przepraszam za mojego męża. On naprawdę nie chciał nic takiego wcześniej powiedzieć o twoich rodzicach. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za niego. - Nie ma sprawy. Wytarł usta swoją chusteczką, wstał i wyszedł. Dalej widziałam po nim, że był przygnębiony. Tata... on i jego wywiady... nienawidzę tego w nim. Szybko poszłam za nim. Wyszedł on stroną od kuchni, ale ja go nie zdążyłam dogonić. Nagle do kuchni wszedł Sebastian wraz z drugim siostrzeńcem o rok młodszym, Keith'em i pewną dziewczynką, której nie znałam i nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. - Co ty tutaj robisz, Fryderico? - Przyszłam zobaczyć... co gotuje się w garnku! Pierwsza lepsza wymówka zawsze najlepsza, nie? - Tyle, że w garnku nic nie ma. - Faktycznie. To ja nie będę wam przeszkadzać. A kim jest ta mała? - Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, kochana. Idź już. - Okej, okej. Już mnie nie ma. Wyszłam, ale kucnęłam przy drzwiach do kuchni i lekko je uchyliłam. Chciałam podsłuchać co oni chcą zrobić i co planują. Ale jedynie co udało mi się zrozumieć z tego wszystkiego to imię... czyżby imię tej dziewczyny? Lilith... kim ona była? I kto to jest? Nie zwlekając dłużej pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i zamknęłam go na klucz. --- Otworzyłam laptopa i wpisałam w nim imię Lilith... - Lilith... pierwsza żona Adama i sama kochanka Szatana. Zamknęłam go i spojrzałam w lustro. - O co tutaj chodzi? Wpatrywałam się w nie przez dobre kilka minut, aż w końcu zamknęły mi się oczy i upadłam na ziemię... ---- Rozdział II Gdy się obudziłam leżałam na łóżku. Obok mnie na krzesełku siedział Sebastian i czuwał nade mną. Jednak ja czułem, że nie robił tego bez powodu. Odkąd stał inny... wcale już go nie rozumiem. Niegdyś najbardziej lojalna osoba w rezydencji, a teraz strach powiedzieć mu o jakimś sekrecie... Czasami po prostu boję się go i nie wiem co może mi zrobić i mojej rodzinie. Czy on coś ukrywa? - Ukrywasz coś? Powiedziałam prosto z mostu bez owijania w bawełnę dalej leżąc i patrząc się na sufit. - Co mam ukrywać przed tobą i twoją rodziną? - Słyszałam imię Lilith. Kim ona jest? I kim jest ta mała dziewczynka, którą przyprowadziłeś? - Ta mała ma na imię Lilith i jest sierotą. Zabłądziła, a ja zaproponowałem jej zamieszkanie u nas. W moim pokoju jest dużo miejsca. - Rodzice wiedzą? - Tak. O wszystkim ich poinformowałem. - A, gdzie Allicester? - On śpi w pokoju obok. - Która jest godzina? - 6:32, co jest naprawdę zabawne bo ty byłaś w śpiączce przez ponad tydzień! - TYDZIEŃ?! Szybko zerwałam się z łózka. - Jak to? Co się ze mną stało? - Zemdlałaś. Znalazłem ciebie i położyłem do łóżka. Miałaś wysoką gorączkę, ale udało mi się już zbić. Nie musisz się już o nic martwić. Nie długo wszystkie twoje problemy jak i innych znikną z tego świata. Powiedział to z tak wielkim spokojem. O co mu teraz chodziło? Za nic go nie rozumiałam, ale chyba pora zacząć śledzić tego typa i powstrzymać jeżeli coś planuje. W końcu wstał i kierował się do drzwi. - Dokąd idziesz? - Posprzątać. - Tak wcześnie? - Nigdy nie jest za późno, prawda? Wyszedł i zostawił mnie samą. Do mojego pokoju przez okno wszedł Ethan i Evan, moi dwaj bracia. - Fryderica! Obaj rzucili się na moje łóżko i mnie przytulili. - Już wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Tak, na razie. - To dobrze! Przytulili mnie. Nagle do pokoju ktoś zaczął pukać. - Otwarte! W drzwiach ujrzałam Allicester'a. - Fryderica, możesz na słówko? Na korytarzu? - Jasne, nie ma problemu. Wstałam. Ubrałam się w pierwsze lepsze ciuchy wcześniej wyganiając chłopaków z pokoju. W końcu jestem dziewczyny i nie lubię jak ktoś patrzy jak ja się przebieram... i wyszłam. --- Stanęłam przed nim, a on złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do piwnicy. Nie wiedziałam po co i dlaczego? - Po co mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś? - Spójrz sama. Spojrzałam lekko, by zobaczyć co tam się znajduje. Zauważyłam tam Sebastian'a, który stał przy stole z jakąś dziwną księgą. - Co on czyta? Co to za książka? - Nie wiem, ale czuję, że nadchodzą kłopoty. - Mhm. - Będziemy musieli go jakoś zatrzymać w tym co robi. Nie sądzisz? - Tak, ale czy to odpowiednia chwila? - Lepszej nie będziemy mieli na pewno. - No dobra. Obaj wyszliśmy z ukrycia i podeszliśmy do kamerdynera. - Co robisz? - Aa! Odrzucił księgę na ziemię. - A, to tylko wy. Podniósł księge i ponownie ją położył na stół na tej samej stronie. - Nie powinno was to interesować dzieciaki. Kategoria:NatsK Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014 Kategoria:Przygodowe